


Carnal Visit

by laurahelen, RainValentine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominant Erwin, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Submissive Levi, Thug Levi, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/pseuds/RainValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic put together by myself & RainValentine while on Skype, I hope you guys enjoy..<br/>this is what we thought would have happened in the ACWNR arc after Erwin & Levi's meeting!<br/>Erwin is written by laurahelen<br/>Levi is written by RainValentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prove It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/gifts).



Erwin stared at Levi with his face all wet and drenched in dirt. “I will join the survey corps” these exact words made Erwin smirk a this reaction. “Let’s go then” Mike grabbed Levi and put Levi, Isabel and Farlan into the carriage. Erwin left into the other carriage and stared at his hands. “those hands.. the hands of a strong solider" Levi sat on the bench across from Isabel and Farlan and glared at the other carriage. he tisked and pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and whipped off his face. It was great they were finally going to be able to get the chance to live above ground but he was fuming over having his head shoved into a puddle of muddy water. "Those Bastards.” Isabel and Farlan just looked at each other, not wanting to say anything to irritate Levi anymore than he already was. But he would get his payback.

Erwin got out the carriage as they got to the survey corps headquarters, he sat at his desk before staring out the window looking towards Levi. “Mike, bring him up here, I need to have a little word with him ” Mike nodded in reply and brought Levi up the stairs and shoved him into Erwin’s office. “Ah you made it, how excellent” ,Levi was practically dragged in by Mike into Erwin’s office. When he was shoved inside he turned around and glared daggers at him. He turned back to look at Erwin. "What do you want?” He asked, none too happy about how he was being treated by Mike.

He stood up and chuckled. “do you seriously think you're tough? do you really think that you can defeat or kill me as you say.. if you think so go ahead do it now” He stared into Levi’s eyes for a second and smirked. Levi was still fuming over the whole situation. He couldn’t help but lung over the desk at Erwin, grabbing anything he could off of the desk to use as a weapon since they took away his knife. Jumping over the desk he raises the quill pen he picked up and tries to make a jab at him.

Erwin laughs and grabs him by the wrists again pinning him to the desk inches away from his face. “you think you're so tough just because you have the skill?? well let me tell you.. just because you have the skill doesn’t mean you wont break… concentrate on your opponent.. dont regret your decisions” He smirked and squeezed his wrists tighter, "Try and break me, you bastard.“ Levi snarled back. Lifting a leg he kneed Erwin in the gut getting him to let him go and stumble back. He lunched at him again, knocking him in the chest causing him to fall on the floor and sat on top of him, still holding the quill pen. "What was that about being ‘tough’”

Erwin stared up at Levi and chuckled half panting and half gasping for air. “That was a good move… i'm almost impressed” He smirked and grabbed his cravat pulling his face further down towards Erwin there lips almost touching. “surely you know if you want me to break you, you would bend over like the dog that you are and let me please you” He chuckled. Levi placed his hands on each side of Erwin’s shoulders to keep himself from falling completely on top of him. He stared at him wide eyed, taken aback with what he just said. “Huh?” Was he just coming on to him? If he was trying to throw Levi off, it was working. He tried to recover quickly. “You nasty bastard.” He would never admit that he kinda liked the idea of being forced over his desk by the big brute.

He smirked and brought his face closer, “you know you like the idea of me bending you over and taking you from behind… I can see it in your eyes.. ” He licked his lips quickly and chuckled. “I am truly a nasty bastard but this nasty bastard know hows to fuck”. Levi growled at Erwin, he couldn’t seriously be contemplating this, could he? He watched Erwin’s tongue sweep over his lips and cursed at himself. “Like i want that shitty ass dick inside me.” He almost more saying that to himself then to Erwin.

“you know you want it levi” he grinded slowly on him and smirked. “I can feel your bulge rising as we're speaking of this .. your eyes are becoming clouded with lust and your lips are trembling… you can’t hide this from me” He smirked and pulled on Levi’s cravat “Just imagine what a hot moaning mess you would be with my long thick member deep inside your pink tiny hole thrusting and stretching”. Levi growled at Erwin again, obviously losing the battle. “So why aren't you? You all talk and no bite?” He teased him and grinded back against him, trying to egg him on more.

“very well then, bend over on all fours and stick out that tight little ass of yours” He smirked unbuckling his belts on his pants and harnesses. Erwin was one for doing what he pleased when he wanted to fuck he would do it then and there. Levi did just that, however reluctantly. He turned so that his ass was in Erwin’s view. He was leaning down and arching his back so that his ass was well on display. “Hurry it up old man. Don’t have a heart attack”

Erwin chuckled and took off his shirt and pants really quickly, he then discarded his boxers as fast as he could and started stroking Levi’s length through his boxers.. “I can feel how hard you are” he smirked and pulled down Levi’s pants and boxers. “what a nice tight ass you have” He gave a nibble on his ass cheek and smacked it really quickly. “are you ready to have this monster in you?”

He tried to hold in a sigh as he felt Erwin’s hand over his hard member. Jumping a little from the slap, he accidentally slipped out a groan. “Put it in already damn it.” 'It better be fucking clean.’ He thought to himself, however it was a little late to be worrying about that. Erwin smirked as he put some lube on his member and positioning himself before gently pushing into Levi’s tight ass. “Ngh, god you're so tight Levi!"

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep himself relaxed as he felt Erwin enter him. Fucking guy was huge! He felt like he was going to rip in two. As he continued to enter, Levi concentrated on his breathing. However It didn’t take to long before the pain subsided. Erwin grunted softly as he pushed himself all the way in and licked his lips, “you’re so beautiful like this” , he gently pushed himself out again and pushed back in speeding up the process.

Levi couldn’t help but arch his back a little and let out a couple of moans as Erwin thrusted into him. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted Erwin to show him what he got. "You can go harder than that right?” He teased. “Oh .. getting cocky now are we?” He chuckled and held Levi by the hips slamming into him harder and faster, the sounds of skin slapping against one another could be heard and loud pants and moans faint around the area of Erwin’s office, he was lucky that the window wasn’t open. “S-say my name levi”.

Levi groaned louder as he was pounded into. “H-hit me right, and i-Ahh fuck.” He couldn’t finish his sentence, as if on Cue, Erwin hit his sweet spot causing Levi to spasm. “Ah, Erwin!.”

“Ngh yes levi yes!” He moaned loud and grunted biting his lips as he slapped his ass hard again and cupped Levi’s face kissing him softly pulling him onto his lap as he kept pounding into him holding his hips.

He was pretty much gone, once Erwin hit his spot once he began hitting it over and over causing him to moan like a wanton whore. He moaned loudly into the kiss, deepening it. Levi himself wasn’t to far off from his limit. “L-levi.. ngh, f-fuck.. so close” Erwin moaned over and over again kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip as he kept thrusting in and out faster. He arched his back as he came in him fast riding out his orgasm and feeling his member all wet and sticky.

Feeling Erwin’s hot release inside him caused him to go over the edge of his own orgasm. Breaking the kiss, he arched his back against Erwin and moaned his name loudly and panting heavily. “Ah-Erwin!” He came all over himself and the floor. He panted and stared at the mess in front of Levi. “Oh dear.. were going to need to clean that won't we?” He smirked and gave Levi a sloppy kiss before pulling out of him and sticking back on his boxers and pants and cleaning the sweat of his neck.

Levi let out a shutter when he withdrew from his now overly sensitive hole. He sat there for a moment trying to regain his composure, once he did he looked down at himself and the floor and cursed. He felt Erwin’s fluid leaking out of him and shudder again and groaned. “Fucking disgusting.” Erwin turned towards him. “im sorry did you say something?” He continued putting on his clothing and wiping his neck with a damp cloth.

“Yeah, you better have something to clean this with.” He glared up at Erwin. He hadn’t made a move to fix his own clothing because he didn’t want to mess up his pants with Erwin’s cum. His shirt was already ruined. Erwin handed him a damp cloth and smiled. “here.. take this, it already has soap on it” He continued fixing his hair in the mirror and sat back at his seat. Levi took the cloth and started wiping himself off, cleaning himself as much as he could. He cursed down at his shirt, it wasn’t to bed but it was enough to bother him. He stood up and fixed his clothes before kneeling back down and cleaned up his cum from the floor. “This will have to do for now unfortunately… Your floor needs mopped.” He said disapprovingly.

“I can sort it out soon Levi, don’t worry” Erwin smiled and continued writing down notes. Levi just stood there staring at him. “So you just fuck me and get straight back to work?” He didn’t know what he expected from him, more just taken aback by how nonchalant he was about it. “You trying to turn me into your little whore or something?” He walked over to the desk and slammed the now dirty rag down onto it. “Tch. This doesn’t mean i'm no longer going to kick your ass!"

"what do you want me to say Levi? we can't necessarily become a couple now can we? it's not allowed….. I cannot commit.” He sighed softly and stared into Levi’s eyes. He was fully aware of that, nor did he want to pursue a relationship with the bastard. Hell, he was suppose to kill the man, not fuck him. He let out a frustrated sigh and stepped back from the desk. “Are we done here?” He really wanted to go take a bath now, the feeling of being dirty creeping up on him fast.

“yes were done…” Erwin sighed softly and looked down at his paperwork, he couldn’t help but feel terrible for what he did to Levi, he felt like he had dirtied him for all eternity now.. he felt disgusting himself… did he really just fuck with him … he is meant to be his enemy. Levi turned to leave the room but stopped with his hand on the door nob. Turning around he strutted back over to Erwin and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hard and angry kiss before pushing him back into his chair and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Erwin panted softly wondering what on earth just happened, he could tell he was annoyed and angry… Erwin was annoyed with himself and sighed. “god i'm such a fucking wreck” he sighed louder and looked out the window to see Isabel and Farlan meeting up with Levi again and looking to see him all upset and annoyed. Levi cursed himself as he walked out of Erwin’s office. Once he was outside and walking to the barracks he thought to himself, ’What the fuck did i do that for?’ He shook his head, he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to take a hot bath. He cursed to himself again when Isabel and Farlan walked up. not wanting them to guess what just went on between their bro/leader and their supposed enemy. He continued to walk as they followed, trying to act as if nothing happened.

Erwin sighed walking away from the window and continued writing down notes on the piece of paper in-front of him, he licked his lips feeling a dry tickling sensation in the back of his mouth, what was this strange sensation? Guilt? “this is not good”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi returns back to Erwin's office to retrieve his cravat, realizing that Erwin has not yet cleaned his office, Levi sets to work.

It had only been yesterday when Levi was dragged to Erwin's office by Mike. and was now getting ready for the day. He was dressed in his uniform, all but his signature cravat. He searched through his pile of belongings that he had but he couldn't find it, cursing at himself for losing it. How could that happen, he always kept his stuff tidy so that wouldn't happen. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. He wasn't wearing it when he left Erwin's office.

'That bastard' He thought and walked out of the barracks heading to Erwin's office to get it back. Walking up to his door he knocked and waited impatiently for him to respond, hoping he was in already.

Erwin heard a loud knock at the door. "Come in..." He then heard the door swung open. "Levi??! h-hello"

Levi walked in and closed the door before strutting over to the desk. "You stole my cravat, old man... I hope you didn't use it to masturbate to, it's my only one." He said looking disapprovingly at Erwin before taking a look around the room and noticed a small stain forming on the floor and dust on the windowsills. "You still haven't cleaned in here yet!" He exclaimed out of disgust.

"I haven't had time Levi, and your cravat is sitting up on the mantelpiece" He sighed and started writing again on his paperwork

He walked over to the mantle and frowned at how dusty it was as well. He was going to have to clean his cravat now after having it sitting there. He couldn't understand how someone could work in this place. He shoved the cravat in his back pocket and turned to Erwin. "This place is disgusting. If you can't find time in your oh so busy schedule to have someone clean it then i will!"

"Nasty old man." He muttered to himself and he walked to the door and opened it. "I'll be back." He stated before closing the door. He went to the nearest utility closet he could find and grabbed some cleaning supplies as well a bandanna for his head and face. Like hell he was going to clean and get shit in his hair or breathe in the dust. He went to go fill a bucket with soap and water before returning to Erwin's office.

Erwin sighed softly and stared at Levi. "Wow you seem ready" He chuckled and started writing more paperwork

He set the cleaning supplies in the corner and discarded his jacket over a hair that was sitting by the wall before securing the bandanna over his face and hair. He grabbed the broom and glared and Erwin for that comment. "If it's gonna get done, it needs to be done right." He swept up the floor before grabbing the bucket and a sponge and kneeled on the floor next to the stain and rolled up his sleeves before dipping the sponge in the water. As he scrubbed the floor he didn't realize that he was arching his back causing his ass to perk up and legs slightly parted, he was facing away from Erwin which caused him to get a good view of his ass.

Erwin was licking his lips and blushing. "... Erm... what a nice view" He chuckled and looked away.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at him, tempted to throw the sponge at his face but decided against it and continued to scrub the floor. He scrubbed the whole floor before moving on to Erwin's bookshelf. It was a tall set of shelves, the top shelves probably hadn't been touched, let alone cleaned in months. He cleaned the shelves that he could reach before he got to a part he couldn't reach and groaned trying to reach as far as he could. He even stepped on the first shelf to try and reach... Giving up, he looked over at Erwin whom still had his head in his paperwork. "Hey bush brow. I need a hand."

"Certainly" He smirked and went behind Levi pushing into him and cleaning the top shelf

"I think someone is getting a little to excited about having their office cleaned." He said as Erwin pressed against him. When that was done, he moved on to the other parts of the office, even wiping down Erwin's desk as he did his paperwork. Levi stood next to Erwin, he had one place left to clean that he left for last, under the desk. "Hey old man, scoot back."

"Oh sorry" Erwin scooted back in his seat and smirked watching Levi clean under his desk

He kneeled down under the next and started wiping down the sides of the desk and the floor, this time purposely perking up his ass to mess with Erwin. "I can't believe you let your office get so dirty."

"Y-yeah well i mean i don't have much time" He blushed and stuttered

He came out from under the desk and looked down at the top of it. "Ah shit." He acted as if he had missed a spot on the top of the desk and leaned over the desk to 'clean it

"Levi you're seriously driving me insane here!!!" He yelled and deliberately thrusted up against levi

Levi groaned and bucked back against him. "I don't know what your talking about."

"You know exactly what im talking about Levi Ackerman" He smirked and thrusted again him again

The friction against his ass made him groan more. "Instead of humping me like a dog, why don't you fuck me." He needed to let out some frustrations over how dirty this room was, and that was a good way.

"Aright i'll fuck you again this desk" Erwin pulled down his pants and boxers and discarded them as well as his and thrusted into him dry and raw

Levi arched his back and yelled when Erwin thrusted into him. "Fuck!" He gripped onto the desk and gritted his teeth until the pain subsided. "Shit, next time use lube you ass."

"Tsk, what's the point in that it's no fun" He chuckled and thrusted in and out of him hard

Levi let out a loud moan as Erwin started thrusting into him. He reared back trying to meet his thrusts.

"Mmm your so cute like this" He chuckled and kept thrusting

Reaching back he grabbed a hold of Erwin's bolo tie and pulled him down to him so that their faces were just inches apart. "Shut up and fuck me harder." He pulled him down the rest of the way and bit his lip.

Erwin grinned and kissed him biting his lips and thrusting all the way in him and grinding faster

"Ah fuck, E-Erwin. Yes, there!" He moaned loudly as Erwin's deeper trusts hit him just right. "Fuck me... Right there!" He ran his tongue along Erwin's lip before attacking his with it. Still holding on tightly to his bolo tie.

"Ngh, you like me being inside you don't you Levi" He smirked and grunted as he kept going harder.. "You're making me so hot"

He managed to let out a half chuckle half moan, "AH, I think it's, fuck, the only thing I like about you." He said between moans. If he kept going at this rate, he was going to cum soon.

He lifted up his leg to make the pleasure more intense as he kept thrusting in and out in and out at such a fast past. "Hgh so close!"

Levi through his head back on Erwin's shoulder and let out a loud opened mouthed moan. "Im.. about to cum." It didn't take much more, a few thrusts later Levi came down the front of Erwin's desk, Letting out a loud broken moan.

Erwin thrusted in one last time before cumming straight in his tight ass. "FUCK"

Levi groaned as he felt Erwin fill him, it was a feeling he could get used to, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He let go of Erwin's bolo tie and laid against the desk. After a few moments he came to a realization. "Goddamn it Erwin, i just cleaned this fucking thing!"

"not my fault you came everywhere" he smirked and wiped down the desk

Fixing his clothes he looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "And who caused that?"

"Oh yeah..." he chuckled and smirked putting back on his clothing. "Levi... I want to say something"

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted to say that.... I... I really admire you"

Levi stared up at him, completely taken aback by the confession. "Are.. What." It wasn't something he expected to hear from Erwin. "Are you saying that because i let you fuck me?"

"N-no It's not cause of that no it's just you I admire you because of your skills and your strong heart"

"Smooth old man." He sat on the edge of the desk. "I may admire you as well, but i still hate your guts." He felt the need to add the last part, just as a reassurance.

"I know you do" He chuckled and sighed staring at the floor. "L-levi.. "

"Hun?"

"I... Okay this might sound a little strange to you but have you ever heard of... Bondage?"

Hearing the word made him perk up and look at Erwin with a curious look. "You nasty old man, you wanting to tie me up?" He responded. "Can't say i object it."

"I just had to be sure" He smirked and licked his lips. "I really want to but you know I don't want to force you into anything and also were meant to hate each other right?"

"Try and kill you during the day, and fuck you at night... Angry hateful sex seems to be very enjoyable so far."

"Mmm i'm glad you think so... So outside of here we hate each other! and in her we make hard forceful love"

Levi slipped off of the desk and leaned over to Erwin and grabbed his bolo tie again, pulling him down into a hard kiss before letting go and walking to the door. "I think i've spent enough time in here already. I have to get back to my training." He opened the door and stepped out, before he closed the door he looked back in at Erwin. "Oh, and thanks for the souvenir." He said as he showed him the bolo tie he had in his hand before closing the door.

Erwin stared watching Levi walk out with the bolotie in his possession, he sighed and shook his head smirking. "My pleasure" He then got back to his work and smiled staring at his hands.

Levi walked outside to meet waith Isabel and Farlan whom were already outside training with the 3dm gear. Pocketing the bolo tie he then realized something and cursed at himself. 'FUCK!' He forgot his jacket... He would have to come up with an excuse on why he wasn't wearing it.

To be continued...


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a week since Levi and Erwin's last encounter. They were both missing each others touch, however neither wanted to admit it. Erwin invites Levi to his chambers and Levi is to intrigued to decline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this third chapter to be finished and uploaded, but here it is and i hope you all enjoy the wonderful smuttiness of chapter.

Levi awoke early, just like every morning to bathe and drink some tea in privacy before everyone woke up. He thought about the couple of times that he had been into Erwin's office, meetings that no one knew about. However, it had been quite a while since they had last met in private, it was kind of hard to do so since what they were doing was pretty taboo. Once the others awoken, they slowly joined him in the mess hall, Isabel and Farlan sitting on either side of him

After breakfast, everyone met out in the training field. they were to train on their 3DM Gear as well as on horseback so that the Squad leaders knew that they knew what they were doing. It wasn't often that the three of them rode horses anyways. Like usual, after the 3DM training, the Squad leader had to give levi his comments on how he held his blades again, however commented that he was starting to get better on his gas usage. 

When that training was done, it was time for combat training. To him, this was the easiest thing besides the 3DM Gear albeit he didn't really feel like getting all sweaty and covered in dirt. Grabbing the sparing knife he walked up to farlan and pulled him to the field to train with him, he didn't feel like dealing with any of the other cadets. Unfortunately Farlan did not prove to be much of a match, he could hold his own, but not very well up against Levi. After finally deciding to fight another cadet and winning that one too, he stepped off to the side to take a quick brake.

Erwin walked up towards Levi and grind a bit. "Nice moves you have out there.. " He then moved towards his ear and whispered seductively. "I'll show you some of my moves if you'll let me, meet me at my place at 6pm tonight". With that said Erwin walked off and waved. "I look forward to seeing you Levi" He clicked his tongue and kept walking towards the other cadets.

Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye, not saying a word to him in response but a twitch of his eyebrow showing his interest. "Better not strain yourself, old man." He muttered to himself as he watched him walk away, unable to keep his eyes off of that strong ass and thighs. "Fuck."

Later that night, after training was over and dinner was gone, everyone was headed to the showers and retiring to their rooms. Levi headed to the showers as well. He felt gross and sweaty and couldnt wait to wash off the feeling. Luckily, the showers he went to weren't busy, only had 4 others inside, he doubted everyone huddled into the other showers they had so they must have just went straight to bed. ‘Fucking disgusting.’ He thought to himself, he couldn't stomach the idea of going to bed without showering after training so hard.

After getting out of the shower he began to get dressed, he didn't bother with all of his straps or his jacket since they would probably be coming off soon anyways. He left those in his trunk and made his way to Erwin's chambers, this would be the first time they have met there. Arriving, he softly knocked on the door, careful not to alert anyone else of his presence.

Erwin opened the door with his shirt half open and his pant flyers undone. "come in" He gave a slight smile and drank some more of his rum that he had in his glass in his right hand. "I hope you know what you're in for little man" He chuckled.

"Try me, you old shit." He thought without a doubt that he could handle what Erwin would throw at him. He had a feeling on what he wanted to do remembering the comment he made the last time they were together. Removing his cravat he put it on Erwin's desk and glared up at him as he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt

“Oh how do you know that's what i want" He teased and pulled off his own shirt and pants in a quick blink of an eye. "i need you to do me a favor"

Levi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Tch and here i thought by the look of you when you opened the door that you wanted this ass." Not hiding the fact that he gave his body a once over look. "Oh? and what is this favor."

“Beg for me" Erwin then kissed his stomach sliding his tongue down all the way to the trim of his pants and smirked up at him

Levi bit his lip as he looked down at Erwin. He let his shirt fall open as he licked down his stomach. He let out a low moan as Erwin's tongue teased his skin. "You'll have to tease me more than that to get me to bed you, old man."

“Oh do you have any suggestions?" He smirked and put a strap behind levi's hands messing about with it before finally tying his hands behind his back. "How can you touch me now??"

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, testing out the strap holding his hands behind his back with a tug. "Think you can keep up with this kinky shit, not going to croak out on me are you?" He said with a chuckle before he lowered his voice to a lustful tone. "Lick me more, mark me."

"I don't know, should I? Or should I make you beg for it..." He smirked and licked his lips almost touching levi's bare skin with his lips. "Say it.."

He groaned at the feeling of his hot breath against his skit. "Fuck you." He wasn't going to give in that easy

"I will gladly but for now I just want to tease you... don't you miss my touch, don't you miss my lips the way the feel so hot and wet against you, don't you miss my soft moist tongue that can do all sorts to you making you feel good inside and out?"

Glaring down at him he bit his lip again. He couldn't say that this wasn't really turning him on, his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. "Erwin..." He groaned out, he rarely called his commander by name.

"Yes Levi?" He chuckled and finally started licking his stomach up and down again and nibbling on his nipple. The most of his tongue dripping down Levi's body as he gently caressed his backside. "get on the bed"

Levi obeyed and climbed onto the bed and laid there with his legs spread and knees bent. Laying down was a little awkward since his hands were tied behind his back, but he dealt with it.

Erwin smirked hovering over him and grabbing the bits of belt that were on the floor. "Stay still now." He removed Levis pants and boxers and wrapped his ankles with the straps tying them to the bed posts, not too tight but tight enough, he did the same with his hands tying them to the frame of the bed and covering his mouth with his cravat

He glared up at him and groaned, arching his back and tested the restraints. Stay still? Not like he could move if he wanted to.

Erwin chuckled and licked his lips teasingly. "you look so perfect right now, so innocent looking" He chuckled and bit his neck hard. "I'm going to destroy you, i will devour your every being"

He leaned his head to the side and moaned when he felt his teeth on his neck. Looking up at him, he responded to his comments by giving him a look that said "bring it."

"Oh i'll bring it alright" He chuckled licking his lips and pulled down the cravat covering Levis mouth and attacking his mouth with his own.

Levi attacked back with his, groaning loudly into the kiss as he bucked his hips up against Erwin.

Erwin moaned slightly opening his lips just enough for his tongue to get invaded into Levi's, slipping and sliding all over the place with pants and moans

Levi tilted his head to better give access to his mouth and began attacking his tongue with his own, sliding it over it. Levi was breathing hard and moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss smirking while his tongue traveled down his neck lapping over and over making sure he didn't miss one spot.

"God Erwin." He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, loving the feel of his tongue sliding over him.

"You like this don't you?" He smirked still tracing his tongue down his neck to the crook of his collar bones biting softly

The biting earned him a loud gasp and let out a open mouthed moan. He would be lying if he said he didn't like being bitten.

He chuckled hearing Levi moan like that was music to his ears. "Now then enough of this teasing.. It's time to get down to well business." He smirked licking down levi's stomach before grasping his tight hard member in his hand and licking the tip

Levi let out another loud gasp and bucked his hips against Erwin, he was so turned on now that it hurt. He couldn't wait for Erwin to be buried deep inside of him.

He smirked and eventually took all of his member in and bobbed his head up and down sucking and licking the tip sloppily. Noises of sucking could be heard in the room

Levi was a moaning mess as Erwin devoured him as he said he was going to. "Damn it, Erwin. Fuck." He cursed down at him, his voice full of pleasure.

He kept swallowing him whole and kept licking his tip faster

At this rate he wasn't going to last long, he was so built up from the long week without being able to get himself off. He arched his back and let out a broken cry when Erwin took him all in.

Erwin swallowed him whole and continued bobbing his head up and down like crazy , licking the head and kissing the tip.

Levi bucked his hips up into his mouth and moaned loudly. "Erwin.. Ahh."

He kept swallowing and bobbing his head faster.

"AAAhhh Erwin. Fuck." He wasn't going to last much longer

He kept bobbing up and down until his mouth was dry and sore, he replaced his mouth with his hand and kept rubbing it up and down

“E-Erwin I, i'm gonna cum, fucking, Ahhhh." Levi bit into his arm and moaned loudly.

He kept using his hand and moving it up and down his shaft fast and slow long strokes.

Levi arched his back at an almost painful angle and moaned loudly. "Oh god, Fuck." Levi moaned loudly as he came sending long bursts of cum over his chest.

Once Levi's seed was released all over Erwin's chest, He put down his member slowly letting go of it and smirked as he licked some of the juice off his finger from his chest. "Now then, shall we get into more messy situations???" He then untied Levis ankles and scooped his legs up onto his shoulders and discarded his boxers and lubed himself up a bit before he thrusted himself into levi

Levi arched his back into against the bed and moaned loudly. "AHH Fuck." Levi groaned loudly at the suddenness of the penetration. He pulled at the restraints as he arch his back.

Erwin smirked at the feel of his member being squeezed and throbbing inside Levi's tight little hole. "Ngh, you always feel so tight every single time" He thrusted in and out slowly penetrating his little hole and licking at his chest as he kept pumping in and out

He turns his head to the side and bites his arm and moans loudly. "Erwin, Faster. Please faster."

"As you wish" He groaned and pushed in deeper fucking him faster and harder with each thrust. "Ngh, Ugh!! i'm so close Levi!!!"

Arching his back more he lets go of his arm and cries out. "Oh shit... Y-Yes, fucking yes!" He was close as well even though he had only came moments ago

Erwin moaned loudly as he pushed in once more as he came hard. "NGH, I LOVE YOU LEVI!!" He panted and realised what he said, he stared into his eyes and blushed.

Levi came along with Erwin and moaning out loudly and panting. He heard Erwin's cry but didn't process what he had said until after he was coming down from his high. "..Nnn... What?" He said a little groggily, he then came to realization. "... Erwin, no."

"... Sorry" He sighed and unhooked Levi from the ropes before getting up and putting back on his clothes walking away from him. "it's well ... it's just i have feelings for you and i can't help it."

Levi sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Y-you can't love me Erwin... You don't love me..." He got up and grabbed his clothes from the floor. "Your suppose to hate me and I you.... I...." He got dressed and started walking to the door. "We can't do this!"

"Fine, if you don't want to do this anymore that's your choice! I just admitted I loved you and you are having a fit about it like an immature child!! just go.. okay just leave" He sat down at his desk and started writing down notes

Levis heart was racing, yes he was throwing a fit per say, but it wasn't every day that you supposed enemy whom you were suppose to kill confessed their love for you. opened the door, and stepped out. "Goodbye, Erwin..." He closed the door and walked quickly back to the barracks.

"Goodbye.. Levi...." He sighed and stared out the window watching him leave. "how did i fuck up so badly? " He continued writing paper work and with his head slumped on the desk, this regret would forever be in his mind, why did he have to say that???


End file.
